The present invention relates to a diskdrive suspending device for a horizontal computer, and more particularly to such a diskdrive suspending device that can be conveniently installed in a computer mainframe casing for a horizontal computer to hold two diskdrives.
A computer mainframe casing generally comprises a diskdrive slot for access of a diskdrive. Because of limited space, this diskdrive slot is not suitable for mounting two or more diskdrives in a stack if the computer mainframe casing is designed for a horizontal computer. Therefore, it is very difficult to install additional diskdrives in a computer mainframe casing for a horizontal computer.